Double Trouble
by Lady Nessa
Summary: DONE! Anna didn't die. She and Van Helsing got married and had a daughter and lived happily ever after. WRONG! Dracula is back and the Order has called upon Van Helsing to kill him only now his daughter is going to. Will she die, or not? Find out!
1. Past and present

**Double Trouble**

(for Dracula anyway)

Prolog

Anna ran at the werewolf that used to be Van Helsing. She lodged the antidote in him before the final stroke. The wolf pushed her down on the couch. Anna saw Carl run in with the silver stake. "No Carl!" she told him. The frightened friar stopped in his tracks. The wolf began to shrink and the hair fell away. Van Helsing stood there looking into Anna's loving eyes. He smiled at her and helped her up. He hugged her and gently kissed her. "It's over, we won." he whispered.

Fifteen years later.

Bell sensed something was wrong. She was born fourteen years earlier with her father's sense of alertness, hearing and sight. However, she had her mother's beauty except for her dark straight hair, which she acquired from her father. She put on her black boots, pants, shirt and black leather trench coat which looked like her father's. She put her hair under her wide rimed black hat. She looked in the mirror at herself. "I am definitely my father's child." she said and ran out the door.

The streets were deserted as the full moon sent it's soft glow down on her face. She closed her coat against the chilly Transylvanian night air and began walking where her senses told her. She turned right down an alley and then left. She heard a howl and began to run. It was to her left of somewhere. It was a howl of victory. Bell lost where it was from. Bell sent up a realistic howl and waited for the wolf to return it. He did and she followed it.

She turned down an alley with her pistols out. Carl was under the foot of a werewolf and Van Helsing was knocked out cold on the side wall. She held them up in front of her and fired. She kept firing till the wolf got off Carl and sunk back dead. "Carl!" she said and rushed over. The friar was pure white from fear and shaking. "It's alright Carl, I'm here. You are alive." Bell told him helping him up. Then she rushed over to Van Helsing. His face had lost it's color and he was growing cold. "C'mon, don't die on me. Hang in there, dad." she said seeing a huge scratch on his arm, which was bleeding freely. Bell couldn't lose her father. They already lost her mother in a werewolf attack when she was only six. "Carl, help me get him to the inn." Bell said trying to lift him up. Carl rushed over and helped her. "How did you know we were in trouble?" Carl asked. "Hunch." Bell moaned through gritted teeth. He father was heavier than he looked.

They finally got him to the inn. Bell began to work on her father's cuts and scrapes. Carl was ringing his hands nervously. "Bell, there's another werewolf out there. I heard it." Carl said. "That was me. I had to get the werewolf to respond to me if I was to find you in time." she said as she finished bandaging Van Helsing's arm.

Van Helsing moaned and held his head. Things were blurry and he saw a girl in front of him. "Anna?" he asked. Then things cleared up and he only saw Bell. He smiled. "You look so much like your mother." he said. "What happened this time?" Bell asked him. "We got out numbered. Clearly, someone was waiting for us." he said. "Who would that be?" Bell asked. Van Helsing had some idea but he wasn't going to tell his only child that.

The next day, they saddled up their horses and rode to Rome. For Van Helsing, it all seemed….different but the same. He hadn't gone to Rome since the adventure with Dracula. He stayed in Transylvania. He and Anna got married and had Bell. After Anna was killed by a werewolf six years later, he stayed in Transylvania to raise his daughter. Now, the Order wants him to return even though he resigned fifteen years ago. He didn't want to, of course, till they sent Carl to come and get him. He had told Bell about his days in the Order, but not about the adventure with Dracula and the information it contained. Bell told him he should go because it was his duty. So, with Carl and Bell at his side, he returned to Rome.

Naturally, Carl wouldn't stop talking. "So you haven't told her?" Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "No Carl."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to her to know about that little detail."

"Why?"

"She already has enough to worry about. I don't want her to worry about becoming me. I don't want her to worry about living forever like I do."

"She'll live forever?"

"Just like me."

"Honestly, you two take more than I do!" Bell said riding up to their side. The rest of the journey was fairly silent with each person occupied with their own thoughts.

When they got there, the three squeezed inside the confessional. Bell gripped the rim of her hat. "Bless me father for I have sinned." Van Helsing said. The door drew back to show the Cardinal in his red robes. He glanced at Van Helsing. "Well, not yet." he said smiling. "Nice to see you back Van Helsing." his gazed traveled past Carl to Bell. "Cardinal, this is my daughter, Bell." Van Helsing said. He nodded. He hit a switch and the walls rose to reveal a stair case. Bell smiled. _Just like dad said._ she thought.

"Dracula has returned. The Devil gave him a second chance. You must return to Transylvania and destroy him." the Cardinal said. Van Helsing momentarily forgot his daughter was with him. "Last time it took a werewolf to kill him. Currently, we don't have one." Van Helsing said as Carl ran off to play with his toys. "What do you mean by last time?" Bell asked him. Van Helsing turned to his daughter. After all these years, he let something slip. "I'll tell you later." he said. "Wait here." the Cardinal told her. She stood there as he and Van Helsing walked off.

Soon he returned to her. "From what Carl is told me, you are experienced." he said. Bell nodded. "How would you like an assignment?" the Cardinal asked. "What is it?" she asked not sure if she should say yes or not. "There is a monster in Paris that I need you to take care of." he said. "What about my father?" she asked. "He is going to Transylvania, to track down this Dracula character." the Cardinal replied. "What would I need?" she asked. "The usual, guns, grappling hook, sword, daggers. It's not like going after a vampire." he said. Bell thought about it a moment. "When do I leave?"

Bell walked through the streets of Paris. She was dressed in her usual black coat and wide rimmed hat. She had her hair up in her hat. It never would stay and always fell out to her shoulder and turn back up. She just learned to ignore it. This was when she looked exactly like her father. You had to get close to her to figure out she wasn't, and she didn't plan to let the monster get that close. She heard a horrified scream. "Finally," she said and rushed off toward where it came from.

Van Helsing and Carl walked through the mirror. "Looks like much hasn't changed." Van Helsing said as the continued on. No one was there. The entire castle was empty. "Where is Dracula?" he wondered out loud.

Finally, Bell was on the track of the monster she was after. She saw it turn into one of the deserted streets and followed it, pistols out. It was big and had a gimp in his leg. There was a glowing green orb where his heart should have been. The alley was empty. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could hear water trickling down out of somewhere. There it was, breathing to her right. She turned and the creature rushed forward. He held her up against the wall by her neck. Her pistols were knocked away, but she didn't know where.

"Why?" he asked her and bent closer to her face. His eyes widened. "You're not Van Helsing." he said. This time, Bell was shocked. Not from the news, but what she was sensing. She could usually sense evil, but it wasn't in him. "You're not evil, are you?" she asked. "No." he said and let her feet touch the ground as he let go of her.

"What are you?" she asked. "I am the creation of my father, Dr. Victor Frankenstein. You may call me by his name." he said. "You said you knew Van Helsing. How?" she asked. "Why do you ask?" Frankenstein asked. "I know him. I know him very well." Bell didn't want to let it all out. Something was near and she could feel it, as well as hear it. "He saved me from Dracula." the monster responded. "He never told me that story." she mumbled. She looked over his shoulder and saw a great white bat swooping down toward him. "Get down!" she said. He did and the bat ended up lifting her up into the air. "Van Helsing, we meet again." the bat hissed. Bell kept quiet. She drew her dagger and made a wide gash in the thing's foot. It screamed in pain as she fell. Frankenstein caught her and set her down. "Thank you." she said. She saw her pistols and picked them up. "Get out of here!" she told him. The creature ran off and Bell was left with the bat thing. It landed in front of her in human form. It was a woman with blond hair in a revealing outfit.

_Vampire!_ her mind screamed. "Van Helsing, you shrunk since the last time you killed me." she hissed. Something was going on that Bell didn't know about. What hadn't her father told her? Why do they think she is Van Helsing? Well, she looked a lot like him from the vampire's angle. Bell ran at her and flipped over her head. She sprinted down the street with her mind racing. She saw two more white bats trying to get to Frankenstein. She shot at both of them but knew it wouldn't do any good. It would just distract them long enough for Frankenstein to get away. The bats looked at her and came at her. Frankenstein took refuge in a nearby sewer. He would be safe there. Finally, Bell heard something, a growl. She let out another one of her loudest howls. There werewolf appeared and jumped at her. She ducked but it tackled the brides down. She put her fingers to her lips as she ran and whistled. Her horse came galloping down the road. "Nothing faster than Transylvanian horses." she breathed as she jumped on and they sprinted out of the city back to Rome.

The brides wailed as they went up to the roof top where Dracula was. "Van Helsing! He stopped us!" they wailed over and over again. "I know, I know. I saw it. But he will pay. Yes, he will pay." Dracula said soothing them. Oh yes, Van Helsing will pay in the worst way.

When Bell returned to Rome, she went to the confessional. "Bless me father for I have sinned." she said. The Cardinal opened the door and looked at her. "Did you destroy it?" he asked. "I'm sorry sir but I couldn't. He wasn't evil, but the vampires who followed it were." she added quickly. "We are not pleased." he said. "The monster hasn't hurt anyone, just scared them. He is not evil and so I could not kill it. It had done nothing wrong except it was created." she said. "And that is not wrong, just only to you and the Order. Either way you look at it, he is still one of God's children and was created for a reason, besides the one of evil." Bell said. The Cardinal looked at her. "You are so much like your father, only more persuasive." he said. Bell heard someone walking down the corridor. The door opened to show Van Helsing and Carl. Bell could tell her father was mad. "Dracula wasn't there." he said.

"Is Dracula a vampire?" Bell asked. "Yes." her father replied. "Does he have brides, or henchmen?" she asked. Her father nodded not seeing where this was going. "The reason he wasn't there was because he was in Paris. He was after the Frankenstein monster. At least, those three lady vampires were." she said. Van Helsing's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" Carl asked. "That's were I was. They thought I was dad. For some reason, they don't seem to like him very much." she said. "I'm not surprised." Carl mumbled. Bell turned to her father. "The monster knew you. He said you saved him from Dracula. Why did you never tell me? And you still haven't told me why you said last time when killing Dracula." she said. "This is going to take a while." Van Helsing said and grabbed his daughter's arm. He gently guided her to his room. He shut the door and began.

"Your mother and I met on one of my adventures. I was sent to protect her and kill Dracula. Well, it wasn't easy. As you know, I don't remember my past very well. On a clue we had here, my ring matched a symbol on the clue. Naturally, I couldn't refuse. I took Carl with me. Your mother and I met in the town square. That's where Dracula's brides attacked us….." and he continued to tell the tale of Dracula. He left out the part about him being the left hand of God and killing Dracula for the first time about four hundred years ago. "That's why we both have strong senses, it's some of the werewolf venom that never wore off." Bell said. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. "I never wanted to remember or relive becoming a werewolf. It was more painful than you'd think." he said. "Now that that's cleared up, how do we kill him again?" Bell asked. "I don't know." he said, which was very true. "Next time, I'm going with you." she said.

"No you are not." he said. "Yes I am." she said. "Last time I went after Dracula, your mother almost died." Van Helsing said. "We all have to die sometime." Bell argued back. "Not you." he mumbled. "What?" Bell asked. "Nothing. Listen, you are not going after Dracula and that's final." he said.

Van Helsing left tow days later with Bell at his side.


	2. The journey back

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing,….it would be cool if I did though)

****

Chapter two

Verona flew over the mountains. She saw three figures. She blinked a few times. She thought she saw two Van Helsings. She did.

"Aleera, Marishka, we have a pest problem." she said.

Bell rode at her father's side as Carl mumbled behind them. The night was dark without the moon or stars to guide them on their way. The wind blew and she heard something. It sounded like…talking. Bell became a bit confused. That is till she turned around.

"Um dad?" she started.

"What?"

"We have a problem." she said as her father turned around.

The brides saw them and swooped down. Van Helsing drew his cross bow and began to fire. One picked up Bell. Bell flicked her arm out and a silver stake rolled out of her jacket sleeve into her hand. She pulled herself up and stabbed the vampire in the heart. It screamed and dropped her. Bell hit the ground hard and rolled.

"Verona!" she heard and another scream. Now it was only a single voice. "Marishka!"

Bell looked up to see only a single white bat fly off. She shook her head as she stood. She saw her father rush over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"What about Carl? Is he alright?"

Her father smiled slightly. "You know Carl. C'mon, we better get to Valerious Manor before that bride comes back." he said.

Bell was confused. "I thought you said the entrance to Dracula's castle was in the Valerious Manor. Why would we be safe there?" she asked.

"Because he moved, remember? Last time I went he wasn't there." Van Helsing said.

"Right sorry, forgot." she said. They got back on their horses and rode off.

Dracula saw the whole thing. How could there be two Van Helsings. One was bad enough for him and now he had lost two brides in one night. Then he saw it when Verona dropped the second one. Their hat fell off and long hair fell out.

"So Gabriel, you have a family." he said smiling. He had a plan forming in is corrupt evil mind (that's putting it lightly). His revenge will be interesting.

(A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and the grammar wasn't always great in the last chapter. This is only the second chapter I've written on this web site, so I'm still learning. No horrible review please, I have enough low self confidence as it is right now. Thank you)


	3. Anna's return

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters. For all of you who are wondering why I killed Anna off, who says I did? evil smile I know I'm pure evil.)

****

Chapter Three

Bell rested her booted feet up on the desk in front of her. She had her nose stuck in a book about vampires. Her father walked in and saw her. He sighed.

"I have no idea who taught you this." he said shaking his head.

"Carl." she replied turning a page.

"What?" Carl asked looking up from his book on werewolves.

Van Helsing shook his head. The hunter heard screams from the village. He grabbed his weapons.

"I'll be back soon." he said running down the hall.

Bell ran to the door of the library and looked down the hall after her father.

"Just don't get killed!" she shouted after him.

"Don't worry, I won't!" he shouted back to her. Carl looked at her from over his book.

"What?" Bell asked.

"You are so much like your father."

"Thank you."

Bell settled herself back in her seat. Her astounding sense of hearing gave her the privilege of knowing when her father shut the door. She was soon absorbed back into her book. About fifteen minuets later, Bell picked up something. Something didn't feel right. She lowered her book and raised her head. Footsteps, she heard footsteps. She set down her book and grabbed her hat.

"Carl, stay here." the girl told him and she shut the door. Carl shrugged. He would live quite happily if he got locked in here for the rest of his life, truth be told. But why did she want to say there? He shook off the question and returned to his book.

Bell walked around the castle. She made absolutely no noise as she walked. Evil was close, she could sense it. Why didn't her father? Then she heard it, voices, a man and a woman. They were in the ball room. She silently crept near the door and she heard the voices clearly.

"How does it feel to be dancing in your home again Anna?" There was no response.

"You are rather strong willed. You have resisted me for two years."

"I can resist you forever Count. Now why won't you let me go?"

It took everything she had to keep Bell from gasping. The voice belonged to her mother. Who was the Count? Then the light clicked. Dracula. He had held her mother captive for two years. That's excessive even for a deranged psychopath like he was. She had to let her mother know she was there, she had to save her. Bell reached under her coat and pulled out four daggers.

"I have plans for you Anna." the Count replied.

Anna heard three, quiet clicks. Dracula was flung against the wall and held there by four daggers. A black figure appeared in the door way.

"I know I can't kill you," The figure took off their hat to reveal a girl. "however I can pin you against the wall which works just as well." she said smiling.

Anna made her way over to her girl. There was a scream and Dracula began to turn into his bat form.

"Run!" Anna shouted. The two ran out of the ball room and closed the doors behind them. Bell heard flapping and the shattering of glass. They peeked in to see Dracula had escaped by flying out the large window near the ceiling.

Anna and Bell hugged each other. Anna stroked her hair.

"I missed you so much." Bell said fighting back tears.

"I missed you to, sweetheart." she said and gently kissed her forehead.

They heard a door. "Dad's back!" Bell piped up.

She dragged her mother to the entrance of the castle. Bell came into view as Van Helsing entered.

"Guess what? Dracula has four new brides, well, three now." he said carrying the crossbow over his shoulder.

"Guess what? I found _your_ bride." she said and pulled her mother into view.

The two just stood there a moment, and the next thing Bell knew, her dad was twirling Anna around the room smiling and laughing. Van Helsing hugged his wife and kissed her gently. Bell was lifted into the air and twirled about by her father. She had never seen him this happy in her life. He set her down and all three of them were enveloped in a hug.

Carl came down to see what the commotion was about, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look who I found." Bell said smiling widely. Carl saw it, the entire happiness of the Van Helsings.

"Good Lord up in heaven." he said still shocked. Carl smiled and walked over. He started to blink a lot and when he hugged Anna he began to ball. The four, after getting something to eat for Anna, learned of what happed the past eight years.

"The werewolves took me instead of killing me. I managed to escape them, but one followed me and chased me off a small cliff. I jumped off and survived. However, I couldn't remember anything." Anna said.

"Now you know how I feel." her father interrupted.

"Dad, let mom tell her story." Bell said leaning forward.

"Has she been listening to Carl?" Anna asked.

"A bit to much apparently, but at least someone listens to me." Carl said.

"That's about to change." Bell mumbled under her breath.

"For three years I lived in a village just then miles north of here. For two years after that memories slowly came back to me. Everything flooded back to me when I saw Aleera. For the next year I spent fighting werewolves and vampires while I tried to return to you. Apparently, Dracula had another use for me. One of his brides captured me and he kept me for two years till today." she said looking at her daughter.

"Why did he keep you for two years, and human even?" Carl asked.

"He wanted to watch me squirm. We Valeriouses don't squirm, unless we _make_ something squirm." Anna replied.

"No wonder you two get along so well." Bell mumbled. She was so happy nothing could spoil it, except what would happen the next morning.

(A/N: I told you I had plans for Anna. I know it's a bit hard to believe so nothing negative, please. I only have two stories so please be nice, or as nice as possible. Still low confidence)


	4. REALLY not good

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters. Sorry things have been moving so fast, at least I think so. I have so many ideas they are all spilling out at once.)

****

Chapter four

Bell woke in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, she could just feel it. I guess that's what you get for being the daughter of two monster hunters. She pulled on her black robe over the black pajama top and long black skirt she wore (can you tell she likes black?). The robe looked more like her coat since it didn't have a sash. She grabbed a silver stake that Carl had given her. It looked like a stick until you flicked the point out. Bell carefully pushed the point in and put it in the inside pocket of her robe.

She walked through the castle, as silent as could be. She looked in the kitchen and saw nothing. The library was empty. After a while, she was beginning to think the feeling was wrong. She had been searching for half an hour and saw nothing. She shook off the feeling and returned to her room.

That night she had a horrible nightmare.

__

Everything was cold. The wind blew and the snow was chilling. Bell saw a shadow fall over her. A castle appeared in front of her. It loomed above her and looked isolated and menacing in the silver moon light.

For some reason she knew she had to go in, but she didn'_t want to nonetheless. She ran in the castle. It was dark with only a few torches to light the way. She took a silver cross out of the coat of her pocket. Somehow she knew she would need._

She stopped dead and closed her eyes. Breathing, she heard breathing from above her. She looked up and saw Dracula.

"Hello my dear, come to retrieve your parents?" he asked smiling.

"What have you done with them Dracula?" she asked with her hazel eyes steady and hard.

With lightning speed, Dracula flipped down from the ceiling and landed an inch in front of her. Bell back up slightly, about a step or two.

"Don'_t you worry about them, my dear." he said smiling evilly and walking towards her. Bell backed up as he continued to advance. "I once had your father in a situation like this." he said._

"Really, I suppose you don't intend to make the same mistake twice?" Bell said stalling. A plan had formed in her head and all she needed was time.

"No I don'_t." Dracula said. His eyes flared up with pure hatred. The time tolled midnight and the wolves howled. Dracula turned and Bell bolted toward the stairs. Amazingly, Dracula was already there. Bell skidded to a halt. She tried to turn and run but he grabbed her arms. Bell watched in horror as his canines grew into fangs._

Bell's eyes opened and the dream ended. Her eyes weren't fully open, but halfway. She still only half awake.

"Hello my dear." she heard. Bell bolted upright and into full awareness. She looked all around her dark room but saw nothing, not even in the shadows.

Bell let out a sigh of relief as she dragged her hand over her face. The moon still shown brightly outside her window and the stars twinkled merrily. After a dream like that, she knew she could never get back to sleep. She pulled on her boots, black pants, and black shirt. She threw on her jacket.

She thought she'd go to the library to catch up on the information on vampires. _Might as well know their weaknesses if you_'_re going against one._ she thought. The halls were dark with few windows to let in the moon's dim light.

Bell heard screams, they were coming from the ballroom. "DAD!" she shouted as she sprinted down the hallway to the ballroom, her coat billowing behind her. She threw open the doors to see her dad taking on a bride and a werewolf. Another bride swooped down. Her hair was short and blond.

"She's a new one." Bell mumbled taking a silver stake out of her coat. She threw it in the air and it hit the werewolf dead in the chest. Van Helsing turned to her.

"Bell, get out of here!" he told her. His voice left no room for negotiation. The blond bride swooped down and knocked her into the wall. Bell landed squarely on all fours. She pulled out her crossbow.

__

Thrawp!

Something hit Bell in the back of her head knocking her on all fours. The girl shook her head out and stood again.

__

Thrawp!

Bell was hit a second time. She hit the floor hard as she did her best to fight the blackness trying to claim her._ Don't black out!!! You have to help your father!!!_ a voice in her head said. Bell used all her strength left to stand.

__

Thrawp!

Bell was flung about three feet across the room. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she blacked out.

The two brides threw Van Helsing into a banister on the second floor of the room. Aleera picked him up and threw him to the floor. Van Helsing hit his head on the floor. His arm was bleeding badly and he was weak as it was. The hit on the head finished it and darkness claimed him.

The brides squealed with delight as they landed on the floor in their human form. Sure, they lost a werewolf, but now they had the pleasure if killing the legendary Van Helsing.

"What should we do with him master?" the blond one asked looking up to see him step from the shadows.

Dracula thought it over. An evil smile crept over his lips as he looked at the unconscious Bell on the floor. She had put up more of a fight than he thought, but in the end, lost.

"Leave him." he replied.

"Leave him?" the blond asked.

"Yes, Valerie, leave him."

"Why?"

"We shall let him suffer the loss of his beloved daughter." he said smiling. The brides cackled and flew away through the broken window.

Dracula bent down to look over the daughter of Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing. It was clear she took her looks from her mother, except she had her father's hair. Dracula took her coat and tossed it away from him. If she was anything like her father, she had countless weapons in it. Dracula didn't want to chance her escaping. Oh yes, he had plans for her. When she was older, maybe he would be able to do something productive with her. For now, her only purpose was to help him in torturing her father. She wouldn't do it willingly of course, or know about it even. He picked her up and flew away into the night.

(A/N: I don't like the way this chapter turned out. It went to fast. Oh well, as usual, NO FLAMES!! Thank you.)


	5. Behind enemy lines

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters. However it would be cool if I did)

****

Chapter five

Van Helsing woke the next morning. The ball room was destroyed with shattered glass and stone everywhere. He was covered in dust and his head was throbbing. He groaned as he pushed himself up. Memories came flooding back to him. Then he only had one thought.

"Bell." he said as he scanned the room for her. He saw something and walked over to it. His knees shook but soon strengthened. On the floor in front of the door was Bell's jacket.

"Bell!" he shouted and rushed to his daughter's room with his coat billowing behind him. Van Helsing got there and kicked open the door. The room was empty.

"BELL!" Van Helsing shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran through the castle trying to find his daughter. He checked every room till the only place left was the library. He knew he would fly in there and see her face smiling at him from behind one of the many books. It was not so. The library was empty. Not even Carl was there. Anna appeared behind him.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you seen Bell? I can't find her anywhere." he replied already knowing the answer. There was still a slight chance he was wrong.

"No, not since last night." Anna replied.

Van Helsing's heart sank. She was gone.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked again seeing the sadness in his dark eyes. She sounded worried.

"He took her, he took Bell!"

"Who?"

"Dracula."

Bell woke to her head throbbing as if it was run over by something big and heavy. She felt dizzy but soon it passed. She pushed herself up off a bed. She as in a stone room with one small window and a large wood door. The only objects in the room, besides the bed, were a writing desk and a chair.

Bell slowly pushed herself to stand. The dizziness returned and she shook out her head to clear it. Then, the events of the night before returned to her. The werewolf, the vampires, her dad, it all came back. She realized where she must be and reached for her sword that was hidden in her coat. Her coat was gone.

"Oh shoot." she said stunned. She walked over to the window and saw the moon shining down. It was night. "

"That's not good, is it?" she said to herself. She turned around and jumped. Dracula's cold eyes were staring straight at her. To her surprise, Dracula smiled.

"Hello my dear. I trust you slept well." he said pleasantly.

Bell felt the room grow cold as she looked at the infamous vampire before her.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia." he said giving her a mocking bow. He looked up and smiled as if teasing her. Bell could tell Dracula was enjoying taunting her.

Fear rose in Bell but she refused to give into it. Dracula walked toward her and she backed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry we should meet under these conditions, my dear. Your father has been a nuisance to me and must be dealt with." he said and stopped about three feet from her.

His eyes met hers and Bell repressed a shiver. His eyes were so cold and dead. She felt something in her mind. She did what Van Helsing had taught her to do, she put up a wall.

Dracula smiled.

"You are so much like your parents." he said .

"That's not exactly something I want to be hearing from you, knowing your reputation with them." Bell said. It was the first thing that came to her.

His smile vanished. He slowly walked toward her and Bell stood frozen. Dracula brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. Bell went cold but didn't pull away.

_She is as brave as her father. _Dracula thought to himself.

"Currently, I have no use for you. However, you are proving handy." he said.

Bell's mind screamed at her. _Get away! Run away! Find Gabriel!!! Get away from this monster!!!!_ Bell wanted to but couldn't. She was determined not to show Dracula her fear.

"I know Gabriel is being tortured by the thought I have his precious daughter. The youngest Van Helsing and Valerious, and I have her." he said.

"I doubt you'll have me for much longer." Bell told him. She knew he didn't believe her. She didn't doubt that her father would rescue her, but she wasn't sure if there was anyone _left_ to come rescue her. Something in Bell told her that Van Helsing was alive. It was like a connection she had with him since she was little.

"Don't underestimate me, my dear." he said with fury showing in his eyes.

"Don't underestimate _me_. I am capable of more than you think." Bell said calmly.

"We will see about that." Dracula said quietly.

"Yes we will." Bell said looking at him squarely in the eye. She had a determined look in her eyes that she got from her father. Dracula recognized it at once.

"That is what Gabriel said, and he still hasn't rid of me." Dracula said.

"However, he killed you twice." Bell replied a small smile on her face.

Dracula's eyes flared. He grabbed her by the neck and raised her up. Bell grabbed his wrist to keep from being strangled as she felt her feet lift up off the ground. She placed her feet against the wall and pushed off as hard as she could. Dracula let go of her as he tumbled back. Bell summer-saluted onto the floor toward the doors.

Bell jumped up and kicked open the doors. She burst into the hall at a dead sprint. She ran on and didn't look back. She didn't need too to know that Dracula was following her. Bell's blood was pumping through her veins as her anger and fear grew. Her heart beat faster than it had in a long time.

Suddenly, Aleera was before her. From a strength Bell didn't know she had, she flipped over the vampire's head and kept running. She slid down another hallway into the entry way. There were the doors that lead out of this place. A werewolf appeared before the doors.

"The chase is over, my dear."

Bell whirled around to see Dracula at the end of the hall.

"You can not escape." he said smiling.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Bell said pulling something out of her boot. It was a silver needle with red liquid in it. Dracula knew what it was.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"A certain friar." Bell said and sprinted down the hall. The wolf was blond and Bell thought he looked familiar to her. Then it hit her, but her father killed him, or did he? There was only one way to find out. The wolf lunged and Bell stuck the antidote in the wolf. It howled and shrank away to reveal a handsome young man.

"Velkan?!?" Bell said shocked. _I guess Dad didn_'_t kill him after all._ she thought. Bell helped pull him up and the two burst through the door.

Behind them, they heard Dracula cry in fury as it echoed through the waning night. Bell looked up to see the sun rising over the horizon as they ran for safety.

(A/N: YAY!! This one is longer than the others at five pages! That's pretty long for me. I don't know why I brought Velkan back, I guess I just feel like it. Anyway, plz R&R!)


	6. Going back

(A/N: I don't own any Van Helsing movie characters. However it would be cool if I did)

****

Chapter six

Bell and Velkan stopped running as the sun shone over the horizon. Bell was relieved to see daybreak. That meant that Dracula couldn't follow them, for a while anyway. They didn't speak to each other often because before they had saved their breath for running. Now, they had time to stop and rest.

Bell looked over her Uncle. He didn't seem to hurt. He didn't have anything on except for a pair of torn pants, which Bell was glad for. She wished she could do something more for him but couldn't. Then she realized he spoke.

"What?" Bell asked lifting her head up.

"I said, how did the antidote work? Dracula's only worked before the final stroke of midnight on a werewolf's first full moon." Velkan repeated.

"My friend, Carl, got a hold of Dracula's formula and improved it so it worked at any stage." Bell replied.

"Why did you have it in your boot?" he asked.

"In case I ever got bitten. In my dad's line of work, you learn to come prepared." Bell said.

"Well, thank you. I'm Velkan, Velkan Valerious." he said.

"I know, my mom told me a lot about you when I was little." Bell said with a softness in her eyes. It was from remembering her childhood. Things were so much easier then, before she knew about the Order and what her family did.

"Well, who would you be?" Velkan asked.

"Bell Van Helsing."

Velkan looked at her shocked. "That's odd. You look so much like my sister, Anna."

"She's my mom. The famous monster hunter, Gabriel Van Helsing in my dad." Bell said. She stopped short because she heard something snap. Velkan heard it to. Bell heard breathing and a faint sent met her nose. It was wet dog.

"Werewolf." Velkan said as the both got up.

"Run." Bell whispered. The two bolted toward the village. They heard a howl behind them as the werewolf pursued them.

The two ran faster as Bell pulled something out of her boot. It was the only weapon she had left, a silver dagger. She turned to see the wolf was gone.

"Wait." she told Velkan and they stopped running. Why was it gone? Where was it? Bell knew werewolves don't give up that easily. She heard a growl and tossed the dagger. They heard a howl and the wolf jumped out of the nearby brush with the dagger in it's heart. It growled at the two.

"Now we run." Bell said nervous. The dagger would kill the werewolf but not immediately. For a while, the dagger would make it angry.

Bell and Velkan took off toward the village once again. They soon heard a howl which turned into the cry of pain.

"It must have died." Velkan said as they slowed to a walk. Bell was breathing hard and panting. Her headache had returned.

"C'mon, we better get back before sunset." Bell said looking at the sun. It had already began to sink and she guessed it was about one in the afternoon by it's position.

The two walked back to the village discussing what happened after Velkan had become a werewolf. Bell told him of the adventure with Van Helsing, Anna and Carl defeating Dracula and the years after.

Bell and Velkan felt the wind pick up and the leaves whirled around them. The leaves blew up to form the silhouette of a man. The leaves slowly fell away to reveal a man. His hair was blond and slicked back with hard, dark eyes. He smiled at the two.

"Who are you?" Bell demanded ready to run for it if need be.

"I am Marcus, sorcerer of these lands." he said. "I see both of you have met my good friend, Count Dracula."

__

Oh great. Bell moaned inside her head. "What do you want?" Bell asked him.

"Just you."

"Sorry, but I'm busy at the moment."

Velkan stood in front of his niece. Marcus disappeared and reappeared behind Bell.

"Velkan!" Bell shouted as she turned. Velkan whirled around and grabbed the sorcerer by the neck. Velkan squeezed, but Marcus just smiled.

"Another time then." he said and disappeared for good right out of Velkan's hand.

"Well, now we know who brought Dracula back." Bell said looking up. The sun had almost set.

"C'mon, we're late." Velkan said and the two ran onward.

Van Helsing looked at the night sky out his window. He held Bell's jacket in his hands. Now matter what, he felt like losing her was his fault. He should be out there right now looking for her.

__

That'_s stupid._ he told himself._ You don_'_t even know where Dracula is. If you get killed out there, who will protect her after you_'_re gone? Who will kill Dracula? Who would be here when she gets back._

Anna came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Van Helsing continued to stare out the window.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't do anything about it." she told him. Van Helsing remained silent. Of course, he thought otherwise. He felt he could have done something more. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door.

Van Helsing rushed out of the room and down the stairs with Anna close behind. He got to the entrance hall and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Bell.

Bell ran to her dad at full speed. He swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Bell did the same to her dad.

"Thank God." he whispered.

Anna ran forward with tears in her eyes. Anna hugged them both as Bell began to tear up. Van Helsing let go and Bell was wrapped up in the arms of Anna immediately.

"Mom, I have a surprise for you." Bell whispered. She went to the door and pulled someone into view. Anna almost fell over, it was Velkan. Velkan ran forward and hugged his sister. Anna looked at him and began to cry again.

"It's a good thing you carry that cure in your boot." Van Helsing said walking over to his daughter.

"Tell Carl I need another one." Bell said yawning. She and Velkan were exhausted. She shook her head out.

"Dad, I know who brought back Dracula. It was a sorcerer named Marcus. He was the one who did so." Bell said trying her best not to fall asleep.

"Shhh, don't worry about that now. You need to rest." Van Helsing said holding her against him and stroking her hair.

Even as he did this, Bell fell asleep. Van Helsing looked at the sleeping angel in his arms. He didn't know what would happen if he lost her. He picked her up and carried her through the halls to her room with Anna following him. Velkan had headed off to his own room to clean up and get something to eat.

Carl saw the couple in the hall with the sleeping girl in her father's arms.

"Is she alright?" Carl asked.

Van Helsing nodded. "She's just sleeping Carl. She's been busy getting away from Dracula and curing Velkan."

"Poor thing must be exhausted. Wait, did you say she cured Velkan?" Carl asked surprised.

Van Helsing smiled. "Good night Carl."

Anna opened the door to Bell's room and Van Helsing walked through. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He gently brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes as Anna stood next to him. Anna bent down and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"Sleep well, little angel." she said and walked to the doorway. She turned and saw Van Helsing still standing by the bed. He leaned down and kissed Bell on her forehead. He brushed the bangs away from her eyes and sighed.

He joined Anna in the doorway and quietly closed the door.

(A/N: short and I'm not happy with it. I like the end of it though. I just think things went from one thing to another to fast. Oh well, as usual NO FLAMES, please. Thank you.)


	7. Velkan

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. DARN IT!!!)

****

Chapter seven.

Bell woke the next morning in her bed. She got up and put on her coat and hat. Bell then walked into the kitchen to see Velkan eating a large plate of eggs.

"Hungry?" Bell asked half laughing.

"I'm starving." he replied.

Bell took a muffin and a glass of water and sat next to her uncle. She bit into the muffin as Velkan looked her over.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so much like your mother, except for your hair."

"I get that a lot." Bell said taking another bite. Carl walked in and saw the two at the table.

"My gosh, she did cure you." Carl blurted out.

"Carl!" Bell said sounding exactly like her father at the moment.

"Sorry." Carl said shrinking back.

"What did you do this time, Carl?" Van Helsing said smirking behind the friar. Carl looked down and mumbled to himself as he walked over to the table with a beagle in his hand. He concentrated on the tabletop.

"Did you scare Carl already?" Anna asked as she came in smiling.

"Not yet mom." Bell stated licking her fingers from her muffin.

They heard screaming from the town. But it was daylight, it couldn't be the vampires (however, the sky was clouded over). Velkan and Bell looked at each other, both knowing they were thinking of the same thing. They ran passed Anna and Van Helsing on their way out into the hallway. Van Helsing immediately took after them, and Anna after him. Carl leaned back in his chair and looked up to find the room empty.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked looking around.

When they got to the village, a man was standing in the center of the square with hands glowing a red color.

"Marcus." Bell said eye widening.

Marcus turned to the group and saw Bell. He smiled.

"Hello little one. Fancy seeing you again." he said. Something landed next to Marcus, it was Dracula (human form) and his two brides, Aleera and Valerie (bat form). One with short black hair and one with short brown hair appeared next to him as well.

"New brides." Bell whispered as she slowly backed up behind her uncle, mother and father.

"What do you want?" Van Helsing asked.

"The girl behind you." Valerie hissed.

Bell was scared, yes, but she wasn't going to show it. She slyly pulled something out of her coat.

Aleera flew past them and knocked Bell to the ground. A silver point appeared out of Aleera's back. The bride screamed as she died. Bell pushed herself up off the ground with the silver stake still in her hand.

"One down." Bell said seeing the shocked faces on her family's face. Valerie screamed and flew toward Bell. Bell dived and rolled to the side as red light shot at the place she once was.

Van Helsing was off immediately taking on Marcus and Anna and Velkan took on Dracula, who was trying to get Bell as well.

"Why do they want me so bad?" Bell asked herself. She scrambled up and pulled out her dad's tojo blade. She had borrowed a smaller version of them from Carl, he just didn't know she borrowed them. Valerie dived for her as Bell switched on the blades. Bell spun to the side as she cut Valerie open. The vampire screamed but then healed herself. Bell quickly traded out the blades for her favorite pistol. It was loaded with tiny silver stakes that doubled as bullets if need be. Valerie swooped down and Bell fired off. She hit the vampire in the wings and in the face before she was knocked backwards. Bell picked herself up and fired again. An arrow flew through the air and hit Valerie in the heart.

Bell looked to see her father using the crossbow again. Marcus picked himself up and was sneaking up on her father. Bell burst forward pulling her sword out. Marcus fired a ball of red flame at Van Helsing's back. Bell swung her sword and knocked it back at Marcus, who dodged it.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you?" Marcus asked. Dracula appeared beside him.

"You don't know the half of it." the vampire told him.

"Um…Dad, we have a problem." Bell said backing up. Van Helsing turned around and saw the sorcerer and the vampire. Van Helsing pushed Bell behind him. Bell saw the new brides on the other side of Van Helsing, but Anna and Velkan got in front of her. Bell was in the center of a triangle, which was surrounded by three vampires and a sorcerer. There was silence and no movement for a moment. Then, it all exploded. The vampires lunged forward and Van Helsing shot off his arrows. Bell pulled out her pistol and fired at Marcus. She hit him squarely in the heart. Marcus fell dead in a matter of seconds.

"No matter what, you're still a warlock." Bell mumbled as she dodged the black haired bride.

"Bell, get inside somewhere!" Anna shouted. Bell dived into the first place she saw, which was a barn. Bell turned around and locked the door behind her. She could hear the battle raging outside the door as she leaned against it. Suddenly, all the sound stopped. Not even a voice was heard. Bell slowly opened the door and walked out into the square. Her eyes widened.

"Uncle Velkan!" Bell shouted running toward his side. Velkan was on the ground with a bloody shoulder and a large cut in his stomach

"Bell, at least you're safe." Velkan said but she could barely hear him. "Dracula, he took them."

"Who did he take?" Bell asked feeling a knot in her stomach.

"Anna and Gabriel. Bell, Dracula took you're parents." Velkan said before he blacked out. Bell bowed her head and closed her eyes to stop the tears. She hoisted Velkan up and dragged him up to Valerious Manor.

Carl was in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam. He walked to the front door with his nose in a book.

"Van Helsing, you really should tell me when you all are leaving." he said.

"Not now Carl." he heard, but it wasn't Van Helsing's voice. He looked up to see Bell holding up an unconscious Velkan.

"My God, what happened?" Carl asked closing his book and walking over to help Bell. He went to Velkan's other side and held him up.

"I'll tell you later." Bell grunted as they lugged Velkan to his room. They got Velkan to his room and laid him on the bed. Carl got bandages and began to work on Velkan's stomach while Bell wrapped up his shoulder.

"So, what happened?" Carl asked.

"Marcus, the one who brought Dracula to life, was in the town square. Dracula was to, along with his brides. Now, he had found two new ones so it was six to four. We killed Aleera and a blond bride along with Marcus. Dracula got really mad and things just got worse." Bell said avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't want him to see her eyes watering.

"Mom told me to hide so I did. When I came back out, I found Velkan like this and he told me," Bell stopped for a second. She took in a breath. "He told me that Dracula took my parents."

Carl looked at the girl in front of him. The fearless lady warrior was gone and in its place was a girl, just a girl who wanted her parents back. Carl couldn't see all of her eyes, but the part of them he did see were filled with sadness.

Bell stood up and went to her room. She silently closed the door behind her and fell down on her bed. She was shaking. Not from cold, but from anger. She loathed Dracula. He took her family from her. Her grandparents, and now her parents. She would give almost anything at that moment to be the one to kill Dracula. She was also shaking from some fear. What was Dracula going to do with her parents? Would he hurt them? Would he kill them, or worse, turn them both into vampires?

Bell took off her hat and threw it as hard as she could as she screamed from aggravation. Carl heard this and shook his head.

"She is so much like her father." he mumbled.

Bell stood and grabbed a chair and tossed it across the room. She screamed as she threw it. The chair hit the wall and broke into several pieces. Bell fell on top of her bed and stuck her face in her pillow. She screamed as loud as she could and that is where she fell asleep.

Bell woke to a soft knock on the door. She stood up and opened it to see Carl.

"Do you know what time it is?" Bell asked looking out the window at the late night sky.

"Bell, it's Velkan. He's already lost too much blood and he's not going to pull through. He knows he's not going to last much longer. Velkan wants to see you." Carl said avoiding her eyes.

Bell's look immediately softened. She pushed past Carl into the hall on her way to Velkan's room.

Bell gave a soft knock and Velkan bid her to come in. She entered closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed to see her Uncle. He was pale and his bandages were soaked through.

"Bell." he said as she bent down beside the bed.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Tell your mother, I love her."

Bell nodded. "I will."

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together. I would have liked to get to know you." Velkan took something of his neck and gave it to Bell. It was a golden cross necklace. "I want you to have this. The Valeriouses have always worn a necklace like this. You are the last of the Valerious line. Wear it well."

"I will." Bell said putting on the necklace. Velkan grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Bell returned the smile with unshed tears forming in her eyes. He leaned his head back closed his eyes. Bell felt the grip of his hand lessen until Bell felt his pulse stop. She had a single tear on her right cheek. Bell didn't know what to say, so she would say what her mother had said.

"I will see you again."

Bell let go of his hand and slowly left the room whipping the tears out of her eyes. She shut the door to Velkan's room and saw Carl. He looked at her with a soft expression. Bell bit her lip.

"Velkan….he's….." Bell started.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carl asked quietly.

Bell pushed past him and went to her room with tears streaming down her face. She got to her room and locked the door. She fell on the bed and did something she rarely did, cry her eyeballs out. She had only known her Uncle Velkan for less than a day, and Dracula took him from her to. Velkan didn't get enough time. His life was to short. He was under the spell of Dracula for almost half his life. He had seen to much death and destruction in his life. He needed to see other things. His sister's wedding, the birth of his niece, he needed to see nice things, things he wanted to see.

Dracula took that all away from him. Dracula took most of her mother's family. Her father had already killed Dracula once, maybe twice, she couldn't remember.

As her anger grew, she knew what she had to do. She sat up and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Carl," she shouted. "I'm going out."

(A/N: Yea! I updated. Any who, sorry it's kinda short and sorry it took so long to update. I was working on my other Van Helsing stories. As usual, no flames please. Thank you.)


	8. Stairs, stairs and more stairs

(A/N: Must you torture me so? I don't own Van Helsing!)

****

Chapter Eight

Everything was cold. The wind blew and the snow was chilling. Bell saw a shadow fall over her. A castle appeared in front of her. It loomed above her and looked isolated and menacing in the silver moonlight.

She knew she had to go in, but she didn't want to nonetheless. She ran in the castle. It was dark with only a few torches to light the way. She took a silver cross out of the coat of her pocket. Somehow, she knew she would need.

She stopped dead and closed her eyes. Breathing, she heard breathing from above her. She looked up and saw Dracula.

"Hello my dear, come to retrieve your parents?" he asked smiling.

"What have you done with them Dracula?" she asked with her hazel eyes steady and hard.

With lightning speed, Dracula flipped down from the ceiling and landed an inch in front of her. Bell backed up slightly, about a step or two.

"Don't you worry about them, my dear." he said smiling evilly and walking towards her. Bell backed up as he continued to advance. "I once had your father in a situation like this." he said.

"Really, I suppose you don't intend to make the same mistake twice?" Bell said stalling. A plan had formed in her head and all she needed was time.

"No I don't." Dracula said. His eyes flared up with pure hatred. The time tolled midnight and the wolves howled. Dracula turned and Bell bolted toward the stairs. Amazingly, Dracula was already there. Bell skidded to a halt. She tried to turn and run but he grabbed her arms. Bell watched in horror as his canines grew into fangs.

Stakes flew in the air and one hit Dracula in the shoulder. Bell threw the dazed vampire off her and ran back to the door.

"Thank you Carl. The plan worked perfectly." Bell said taking the crossbow from him. "Now, get out of here!" she told him.

Carl didn't want to but knew it was for the best. He turned and ran away from Dracula's castle.

Bell looked up to see Dracula pull the stake out of his shoulder and look up at her silhouette framed by the open door. At that point, Bell felt like she was exactly like her father. She pulled out her grappling hook and fired it. It landed about a foot behind Dracula in the ceiling. Bell swung as she retracted herself up. She flew past Dracula and landed in a squat on the stairs. She turned to see Dracula looking right at her. She tipped her hat slightly as a tease and bolted up the steps.

She climbed the steps two at a time. She had to get to her parents, she had to or all hope was lost. A black haired bride appeared before her.

"Hello little angel." she said.

"Why do you want me so badly?" Bell asked slowly pulling out a silver stake.

"Well angel, we have to kill you before you kill my master." she said. Bell smiled like Van Helsing did when he knew he was going to turn into a werewolf to kill Dracula.

"You shouldn't have told me that." Bell said eyes glittering.

The bride leapt forward Bell moved to the side and jammed the stake in her heart. The bride screamed in pain. Bell ran around her and continued up the steps. She made it up the stairs to see a bridge of stone hanging over a seemingly bottomless pit. The snow had turned to freezing rain and the bridge was covered in a coat of ice. Bell wrapped her coat close around her. She ran forward but slipped on her third step.

"Oh great." she mumbled. Her hearing picked up a distant voice. It was Dracula's. Bell got back to the doorway on the stairs. She backed up a little, then sprinted forward with all her might. She jumped on the ice and slid about one fourth of the way across.

The rain was beginning to soak through her coat and she was freezing. Bell quickly stood. She began to hear flapping. She looked up to see the other unknown bride from the square. Bell took out a rope and made a loop in it. The bride swooped down and Bell dived to the ground. As the bride flew over, Bell put the loop around the bride's ankle. Bell held on as she was jerked across the bridge on her stomach. The bride began to veer off and Bell let go of the rope as she continued to slide across the bridge. She finally came to a stop about three-fourths the way across.

Bell stood up and looked back. Dracula was calmly walking toward her as if the ice didn't affect him.

"Oh great." she mumbled. "C'mon, think!" she scolded herself. Then it came to her. It was so simple, ice-skating. She knew how to do it, the only difference now is she didn't have ice-skates. Bell began to propel herself forward. Bell made it to the other side and looked up.

"Great, more stairs." she mumbled as she began to climb.

Her breath came quickly to her as she huffed and puffed. She climbed the stairs two at a time, and then three.

"Mom, Dad, you _better_ up here." she mumbled to herself.

"They are, I just can't let you get to them."

Bell whirled around to see Dracula smiling at her.

"Awe, shit." she breathed with her chest heaving up and down. She looked behind him. Her eyes widened as she ducked to the ground. The unknown bride smashed into Dracula knocking him down. Bell jumped over them and ran up the stairs again. She looked up toward the sky.

"Thank you." she whispered. She ran faster and faster. She had to get to her parents. She ignored the soreness in her legs, like she had when she and Vulcan were running away from Dracula. _Velkan,_ she thought. Anger flared up in her and she began to run faster.

She made it up the steps and entered a laboratory. Her chest heaved up and down. She knew Dracula would come soon, and she couldn't find an exit.

"Not again." Bell said as she looked for a place to hide. She heard Dracula coming toward the lab. Bell quickly ran up to the catwalk and crouched in the shadows. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and silenced it. She slowed her breathing so she couldn't hear it.

She saw Dracula walk in with his bride behind him. He seemed troubled.

"What is it master?" the bride asked.

"My dear Andrea, don't you hear it?" he asked.

"I only hear silence." Andrea replied confused.

"That is what is so odd. You should hear her heartbeat." he said walking through the lab.

Bell inwardly smiled. She had defied Dracula. Van Helsing would be so proud, now if she could only get to him. Bell looked around and saw a small hole in the wall. Her mother had told her about that. She had jumped from it to a rope. Bell slowly rose so not to attract attention. Once she started moving, she would have to move fast or Dracula would hear her. She let out a deep breath and bolted away.

Dracula immediately saw her. Andrea did to. The bride flew up as Bell jumped for the hole. The bride hit Bell but she grabbed onto the edge of the hole. Bell pulled herself up and climbed through. Once through, she looked at herself. The bride caused her a cut above her right eye and another on her left arm.

Bell heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open. She bolted up the stairs taking three at a time. She had to get to her parents (A/N: Yes I know I've said that like three thousand times!).

Bell was knocked forward. She turned around still lying on the stairs. Andrea stood over her.

"Hello angel." she hissed.

"Hello this!" Bell said and planted her feet in the vampire's chest. Bell pushed off sending the bride and its master to the bottom of the stairs.

Bell scrambled up and whipped the combination of blood and sweat away from her eyes. She once again, sprinted up the stairs. She finally, got to the top and pushed open a large wooden door. She quickly closed it behind her and leaned against it catching her air.

Bell looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

(A/N: I know you all hate me right about now, but that's it. I have two more chapters to do and then I'm done! If you review I might finish the next chapter today. (And Eili, I know the know the feeling is mutual, I know the inner thought coincides, I know the emotion is similar, I KNOW!!!!) Anyway, as usual, no flames please. Thank you)


	9. Run like heck

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing)

****

Chapter Nine

Bell couldn't believe it. There were her parents safe and sound.

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted running over to the cage they were in.

"Bell, what are you doing here?" Van Helsing asked.

"I came to get you! Are you alright? No bites or anything, right?" Bell asked looking worried.

"No, we're fine." Anna said.

"Where are the keys?" Bell asked looking around the room.

"Over by the door." her father said pointing.

Bell ran over and grabbed them. She rushed back over as she heard Dracula's voice from the other side of the door. Van Helsing seemed to hear it too because both of their heads jerked up at the same moment.

"Which one?" Bell hissed through her teeth looking at all four keys.

"Try them all." Anna said.

Bell tried the first one, it didn't work. She pulled it out as Dracula's voice came closer. She tired the second. It didn't work either. Bell pulled it out and jammed in the third. She turned it as the door to the room flew open. Bell pulled the door to the cell open as Dracula pulled her back by the waist. She screamed slightly and began to kick and scream.

"Let her go Dracula." Van Helsing said as he and Anna darted out of the cage.

"How do I put this? No." he said smiling evilly. Van Helsing heard a scream and turned to see Andrea had Anna by the neck.

"Which will you choose Gabriel? You wife, or your child?" Dracula smirked. Van Helsing was trapped. He couldn't save them both. He would have to choose.

Dracula and Andrea's fangs grew. Bell got one hand free and tossed her dad something. He caught it. It was Bell's favorite pistol (the one with the small silver stakes for bullets). Van Helsing fired at Andrea and then at Dracula, hitting the bride in the neck and the Count in the eye.

The vampire's shrunk back in pain. Bell and Anna ran to Van Helsing.

"Let's go." he said pushing Bell in front of them. Anna followed her daughter and Van Helsing went last.

The three flew down the stairs while Bell desperately tried to figure out all the hidden clues. She was the only one who could kill Dracula. Why? What had the brides called her? Angel, they called her angel. Why? Was she an angel? If she was, there was still a piece of the puzzle missing.

They burst through the door to the laboratory. They ran across it to the other door. Andrea landed in front of them. They stopped and Van Helsing pulled Bell close against him.

"Well, well, well,"

They turned to see Dracula at the other door.

"It seems that Gabriel Van Helsing, the Left Hand of God, has finally been trapped." Dracula said.

"You're the what?" Bell asked turning to her father. Van Helsing remained silent. It didn't matter, Bell had heard it the first time.

This amused Dracula.

"I am surprised you didn't tell her Gabriel." Dracula said smirking. "I also take it you didn't tell her about your nightmares, your exceptionally long life, about your ring, how you killed me?"

"Twice." Van Helsing added.

Dracula's smile faded and one appeared on Bell. Now all the pieces fit together. She was part angel. That's why she could kill Dracula. It was a combination of the angel blood and human blood. The one thing that separated her blood and her dad's was her blood didn't have werewolf venom in it, not much anyway.

Bell still didn't know about the nightmares, but would ask about it later. _If there is a later._ part of her said. For now, they had to get past Andrea. Bell looked over the laboratory and saw something useful. Bell slid a tojo blade out of her right sleeve and grabbed onto a chord. She cut it and she rose high up in the air to the catwalk.

Andrea flew up to the catwalk where Bell was. Van Helsing took this opportunity to get Anna out of the room. Bell turned to Andrea, who now took her human form. The bride smiled at her. Bell turned around to see Dracula on her other side. Bell looked at her present situation. In three words, it wasn't good.

Dracula noticed this and smiled.

"Now my dear, it seems you hit a snag in your plan." he said.

"Could always be worse." Bell replied with her mind racing as she tried to find a way out of this mess. Dracula ignored her.

"Now, if you come without a fuss, I promise your parents will not be harmed." he said holding a hand out to her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Bell mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Van Helsing looking up at her. She could tell he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. Then Bell had an idea.

"Besides," Bell said looking at Dracula. "I was taught never to take the path of least resistance." With that Bell jumped over the catwalk and fell to the ground below. Van Helsing rushed forward and caught his daughter. He set her down and they ran out of the laboratory.

Anna was waiting for them.

"What was that for?" she asked Van Helsing. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

Their breath came to them faster now, especially Bell. She had been running longer than her parents had. She whipped the sweat away from her eyes as she ran down the stairs. They got to the bottom and saw the bridge.

"Oh great." Bell said looking up at the freezing rain. "Clear the doorway." Bell said. Van Helsing and Anna looked confused but did so. Bell backed up a few paces, then sprinted forward. She slid across the ice at a high speed. She stopped about one fourth the way across and turned back to look at Anna and Van Helsing.

"C'mon!" she shouted to them. Van Helsing and Anna followed what Bell had done. When they finally slowed and stopped next to her, Van Helsing spoke to his daughter.

"How do we get the rest of the way?" he asked.

"I was getting to that." Bell mumbled. "Hope you know how to ice-skate." she said turning. Dracula was in the doorway looking at them.

Bell sped off across the bridge with her parents behind her. Lightning struck and thunder sounded off in the distance. Andrea swooped down from behind them. Van Helsing saw it.

"Anna, get down!" he shouted and pushed Anna away from the bat-like creature. Van Helsing was thrown back along with Bell. Anna got up and made to move for them but lightning struck the bridge. Anna was thrown back. When the light cleared, there was a huge hole between them.

"Mom!" Bell shouted. Van Helsing grunted as he jumped over the hole. He landed on the other side, but almost fell backwards. Anna grabbed him and pulled him toward her.

"That werewolf venom comes in handy." Bell mumbled. Van Helsing grabbed Anna around the waist and jumped back over. Van Helsing landed but the stones crumbled beneath him. He and Anna fell through. Bell grabbed her father's hand. Anna clung to Van Helsing's neck as he grabbed onto Bell with both hands. Bell hung on with both of her hands and used all her strength to try and pull them up.

Bell slowly slid to the edge of the hole. She couldn't get friction under her feet from the ice. She gritted her teeth and pulled harder. She still slid closer and closer to the edge. She was close now, only inches away from her death.

A pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She looked to see it was Carl. The two pulled and soon Anna and Van Helsing were back on the bridge.

"Thanks." Bell said turning to Carl. "You know you didn't have to came back, but I'm very glad you did."

The four made their way across the bridge sliding the whole way. As they ran down the stairs, they could hear Dracula screaming in rage behind them.

(A/N: Me again!! Well, only one more chapter left. I might do an epilog, I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure. (Eili, if you kill me, you'll never know the end of the story.) No flames please. Thank you!)


	10. Powers

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing. Happy now?)

****

Chapter Ten

Bell, Anna, Carl and Van Helsing ran down the stairs at full speed. Bell grabbed her left arm, which throbbed in pain. They got to the entryway and saw the half open doors. Bell guessed they were still open from when she came in.

"Go!" Van Helsing said pushing Anna and Bell in front of him. The four of them sprinted toward the open doors. _Yes!_ Bell thought. _We might actually make it._

Carl and Anna rushed out of the castle. Bell felt claws in her shoulders and screamed slightly as she was lifted up. Van Helsing and Anna turned. Anna tried to run back in, but Dracula slammed the door in her face. Anna desperately tried to open the door. She had to get in there. She had to save her child.

"BELL!!" she shouted as she banged on the door. Anna couldn't get in. Dracula had locked the door. Now, the only two people Anna cared about were locked in the same room with her worst enemy.

Bell kicked and struggled against Andrea's hold.

"Dad!!" she shouted as she threw the crossbow to him. Van Helsing caught it and began to fire. Dracula hit him from behind. Van Helsing turned and began to take on Dracula, who had turned to his bat form.

Bell took out a silver cross with a sharp end on it. She hit Andrea with it. Andrea screamed from the cross and dropped Bell. Bell landed on her feet and rolled to the ground. She sat there a moment with her chest raising and lowering as she took deep breaths. She soon stood only to be knocked into the wall by the bride.

Bell groaned in pain. She fell on all fours as she felt the blood from her shoulders drip down her arms. Andrea laughed at her. Andrea picked her up by the neck and Bell grabbed the bride's wrist to keep from being choked.

"So much trouble to my master." Andrea hissed.

"I seemed to have inherited that trait." Bell said struggling to breathe. Andrea had almost flown to the top of the ceiling, which was pretty high. The bride laughed and threw the girl down. Bell took out the rope, which still had a loop in it, and attached it to the bride's ankle. Bell jolted to a halt about ten feet above the floor.

Bell could hear gunshots. He father was doing everything he could to fight off Dracula. Apparently, Van Helsing still had Bell's pistol.

Bell jumped to the ground and slipped something out of her coat. She twirled it around in her fingers and saw the horrified look on Andrea's face. In Bell's hand, was a silver stake. Bell was suddenly knocked back. She screamed from shock.

"Bell!" Van Helsing shouted and tried to run to his daughter. Andrea blocked his way. Bell shook her head as she shakily stood.

"Hello Angel."

She looked up to see Dracula smiling at her (human form). Bell's heart sank.

"Oh crap."

Dracula turned into the monster he really was and knocked her back against the wall. Bell hit it hard as pieces of stone flew away from where she hit. She fell on the ground unmoving for a moment.

"Bell!" Van Helsing shouted as he tried to get away from Andrea to get to her.

Bell slowly stood with knees shaking under her weight. She still had the silver cross in her hand. She glanced at it and managed a weak smile. Bell heard a grunt and turned to look at her father and Andrea. Van Helsing had a huge gash on his forehead.

"This is for Velkan." Bell whispered. Bell flung the stake in the direction of her father. The stake hit Andrea squarely in the back, going through her heart. The bride screamed in pain as she shriveled up and collapsed as a pile of dust.

Bell heard a roar and was knocked back again. She could see three claw marks on her stomach through the three tears on her shirt. She was picked up and thrown into a pillar. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Dracula picked her up and flew up near the ceiling. He threw the girl down. Bell hit the ground hard. She thought and saw no more.

"BELL!!" Van Helsing said rushing to his daughter's side. He cradled her in his arms.

"Wake up, please wake up. Don't give in, don't die." he whispered.

Dracula landed next to him in his human form.

"You are to late my friend. She is already dead." Dracula said smiling.

Van Helsing stood to face him as Dracula continued.

"She was the only person who could kill me for good. So, naturally, I had to kill her before she killed me."

"What do you mean?" Van Helsing asked.

"Your daughter had…special abilities that came from the unusual combination of her blood. As you know, she has human blood and angel blood. The only thing that gave her the…abilities were the slightest trace of werewolf venom, which she acquired from you." Dracula explained.

"Let's finish what we started, Dracula. Just you and me." Van Helsing said with anger passing boiling point.

"Very well Gabriel."

With that, Dracula transformed into his bat form. Van Helsing was knocked back, but landed on his feet. Van Helsing took out the tojo blades and flicked them on. Dracula dived for him and Van Helsing jumped. As he did so, he swung the blades and cut Dracula several times. The vampire screamed in agony as Van Helsing landed on his feet. Dracula turned and knocked him back. Van Helsing flew into the wall and hit his head on it.

He cringed in pain, but stood up to fight nonetheless. Dracula attacked Van Helsing from behind. He was sent flying into the air and slid across the floor. Dracula picked him up by his shirt and scratched Van Helsing across the face. Dracula then threw him into a pillar. Van Helsing hit it hard with his head.

He fell to the ground fighting off the blackness that tried to consume him. Van Helsing weakly pushed himself up to sit. Dracula stood before him in his human form. He began to walk toward him and Van Helsing scrambled backwards. Dracula picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

"Good-bye Gabriel." Dracula said with fangs out.

"Hey!"

Dracula turned. Van Helsing couldn't believe it. Bell stood there holding her coat over her shoulder. She looked exactly the same except her shirt and pants were now pure white.

Bell took off her hat.

"Why don't you pick on someone else for a change?" she said challengingly as she tossed her hat and coat to the side.

"Gladly." Dracula said smirking.

He dropped Van Helsing and the monster hunter fell to the floor.

Bell and Dracula faced off. Bell had a silver stake in her hand. She smiled and it began to glow white. Bell threw it at him and it went through his shoulder. Dracula screamed in pain as his skin around the stake began to burn.

"I don't have to miss next time." Bell said. Dracula pulled out the stake. He changed into his bat form and charged at her. Bell stood there calmly as her hands began to glow white. She raised her hands and threw white balls of light at Dracula. The balls hit him and he screamed. He swooped down as Bell dived out of the way.

She fired the light quickly, each one becoming more powerful. Bell jumped up and grabbed the vampire by the neck with her hands still glowing. Dracula roared in pain as he threw her off him. Bell landed on the ground with a thud.

She stood slowly ignoring the pain she felt. She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on her chest. The wind in the room picked up and it played with her hair. A white light began to appear in front of her heart. It grew brighter and brighter as the wind picked up. She raised her face to the ceiling and the sky beyond. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing with white light.

Suddenly, white light poured into the room. It seeped out of the windows, breaking them as it passed through them. Soon, the whole castle was enveloped in the light. Bell felt a huge pain in her heart and fought back the tears forming in her eyes. She knew she would probably die, but she still hung on. She had to get rid of Dracula.

Dracula felt his skin burning off him. He let out a final wail of pain before he degenerated into dust. Bell screamed in pain from her power.

Van Helsing raised his arm over his eyes. Soon, he heard Dracula scream in pain as he died. Then there was another scream, one of pain as well. It was Bell.

"BELL!!" he shouted. The light vanished and Van Helsing lowered his arm. Bell stood in the center of the room looking exhausted. She was back to normal in her torn black clothes. She was breathing hard as well. Van Helsing stood still on complete shock. Bell closed her eyes and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Bell!" Van Helsing said rushing over to his daughter. He cradled the girl in his arms once again.

"C'mon Bell, hang in there." he whispered holding her hand. His grip became tighter and so did Bell's.

"Bell?" Van Helsing said. The girl moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I do that?" she asked quietly. Van Helsing nodded with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Bell. I'm here. It's over." Van Helsing said.

"Is Dracula gone?" Bell asked.

"Yes, Dracula is gone. It's over now."

One month later

Anna kissed Bell on her forehead. They were in their home celebrating Anna's birthday. Bell fiddled with her cross necklace that Velkan had given her before he died. It was a habit she was developing.

Carl smiled as he brought out the cake from the kitchen. He set it down on the table as everyone gathered around Anna. Bell lit the four candles on the cake as they began to sing happy birthday.

The little monster hunter looked around at her small but important family. She knew that if they could face Dracula, they could do anything. Bell smiled at the thought as her mother blew out the candles.

The End

(A/N: I hate ending stories, but it's done. FINALLY!!!!!! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, which is too many people to name. Now that this is done, look out for my others! Well, bye, for now anyway.)


End file.
